Hijos de mi sangre
by KNFD.E
Summary: esta es una historia que habia mesionado de "mi issei one-shot", es de la vida del primer hijo de issei, quien su madre es bennia, la mitad diosa de la muerte y es el hijo mas fuerte pero a la vez mas debil de sus hermanos, lo invito a leerlo, y si, su hijo tendra un harem, pero los que intriga es, quienes seran del harem wuajajajajaja.


**Me deshago de los derechos de la historia, pertenece al autor de las novelas de DXD**

 **Simbología de diálogos**

Yo uso el paréntesis para intervenir yo en la historia como algo cómico u obvio

"hola" diálogos normales

" _hola" pensamientos_

"[Hola]" Ddraig u otro ser.

* * *

[Hijos de mis sangre]

* * *

…

"¿quién no entendió la filosofía de _segundo mundo nueva esperanza_ , si nadie dice nada, podemos pasar…"

Dijo la maestra de una clase que se veía promedio.

"disculpe sensei, no entiendo algo, o bueno aún no he podido comprenderlo, porque en vez de volver a su mundo original o tan siquiera reconstruirlo con todo su poder que poseen, solo optaron la opción de crear uno nuevo y se libran de problemas"

En eso, un joven de pelo azul marino de ojos color miel estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana.

A diferencia de los demás estudiantes.

El no llevaba el mismo uniforme.

Usaba unos pantalones negros, tenis grises y una camiseta verde oscuro.

Estaba usando una manta alrededor de él, de color café.

"disculpe, ¿eres de esta clase?"

"para nada pero ya que hiso esa pregunta yo le respondí, así que espero que me responda, gatita"

En eso el joven chico chasquea los dedos y la profesora de repente le aparecen unas orejas negras y una cola con patrones de manchas negras y blancas.

En eso ella se alarma y avergonzada dice.

"!¿Quién eres tú para interrumpir mi clase?!"

"mi nombre, no debería una maestra de historia como tu saber quiénes componen las familias de los héroes, y te haces llamar maestra de historia, que decepción tengo ahora mismo de la educación actual, no, no, no"

Y con una sonrisa salta hacia atrás y despliega dos pares de alas de dragón rojas con patrones esmeralda pero tenían parecido de ser huesos las alas.

"!espera, tu eres…!"

"Shimiru issei, gusto en conocerlos, Civiles-san"

En eso el despliega un aleteo y desaparece en un instante.

No solo ese salón sino todos los salones se levantaron para ver lo que se presenció.

El hijo del héroe estaba ahí mismo.

Y muchos decían varios rumores y motivos del por cual el se presentaría a esa escuela.

Pero en esa clase que estuvo el joven.

Había uno que ni se dignó a voltear.

Seguía apuntando en su libreta lo que se encontraba en el pisaron.

Aun si su maestra ya no daba clases el seguía escribiendo sin importarle nada.

Su pelo era negro pero corto.

Sus ojos tenían heterocromía.

Uno era negro y otro color castaño.

"hermano mayor, ¿Qué planeas ahora?"

En eso un círculo mágico de color morado oscuro con un símbolo de serpientes mordiéndose dando una imagen de infinito aparece en su oído.

"nee-chan, dile a mama que issei otra vez está haciendo de sus travesuras con los "humanos" "

"de acuerdo enano"

"sabes que no me gusta, repítelo y te arrojo al séptimo infierno"

"y yo te meto en un revista yaoi, decías algo"

"¿yo dije algo?" y con una cara de inexpresividad cambio a una de sudar frio.

"así me gusta enano"

* * *

…

* * *

Territorio Hyuoduo.

En el extenso territorio que era tres veces más grande que él antiguo Japón mismo.

En lo que viene siendo el castillo más grande que cualquier otro en medio de este territorio.

De color blanco marmol y algunos edificios a sus alrededores de colores como rojos, verdes, azules, mientras que a un costado había un robot gigante saliendo de lo que parece ser un agujero del subterráneo del castillo.

En el inmenso castillo que contaba con una barrera enorme que lo cubría sin problemas y otra que cubría el territorio entero.

Ya dentro del mismo castillo que contaba con más de mil sirvientas para su mantenimiento y solo 500 mayordomos, por caprichos del lord.

Sus pasillos eran tan largos como cortos, con un incontal de cuartos y ascensores.

Como también cuartos ocultos y pasadizos secretos.

Todo era decorado con lo más noble y sofisticado de la belleza.

Las decoraciones se basaban desde fotos, retratos y algunas armas legendarias colgando como decoración.

Los servidumbre que trabaja ahí siempre estaba de un lado al otro en el castillo, no había nadie que no hiciera nada en el castillo, siempre estaba tan vivas y en movimiento en su interior que no había día que no hubiera descanso alguno.

Pero la parte más importante del castillo es donde está la sala principal, donde está el cuarto más grade, en la cual cabria sin problemas unas diez mil personas.

Y unos cuantos dragones del tamaño de tanin sin problema alguno.

Si era el salón más grande del castillo que está más orientado para las fiestas de los nobles y líderes así como también el lugar donde está el trono de lord y las matriarcas del clan.

Pero que tiene de especial esta sala.

Pues bueno en esta sala estaban algunas personas de importante calibre.

En eso la puerta del salón se habré.

Mostrando a una sirvienta cargando una enorme bolsa que contenía a alguna persona.

Y a su lado esta una pelirroja de cabello largo, y un fleco que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

El color de su ojo era de color azul zafiro, pero que más destacaba de ella es su iris que era igual de afilada como la de un dragón.

Vestía mezclilla de color azul marino claro y una playera blanca que le quedaba grande, pero no tanto para que se le callera.

"ya lo he traído madre y ¿padre?, que paso"

En eso ella pone una cara de confundida mientras ve a un hombre castaño, tenía un peinado de cola de caballo por detrás de su nuca y un peinado desordenado enzima.

Vestía un taje color vino y una camisa negra con corbata café oscuro.

No tenía zapatos, estaba descalzo pero sus pies parecían garras de un animal tipo reptil.

Pero aun conservando algo de forma de pie humano.

El hombre no volteo.

"¿interrumpo en algo?"

"para nada hija, solo que tu padre aquí presente tiene que reflexionar sobre sus acciones" una mujer de cuerpo maduro pero con buena forma, peinado suelto con cabellera pelirroja, ojos color azul zafiro como la chica a lado de la sirvienta.

Es Rias Gremory, matriarca del clan Gremory y Clan hyuoduo.

Asus lados estaban otras siete mujeres.

Al lado derecho de rias está Sona Sitri la matriarca del Clan sitri y Clan hyuoduo.

Y en el izquierdo esta Sekevara Agreras, matriarca del Clan Agreras y Clan hyuoduo.

A lado de sona están revel quien se veía más alta, de la altura de rias, con un pecho grande, y su cabellera era tan larga que casi llegaba a los suelo.

Después esta Asia

Mientras que a un lado de sekevara esta Crom Cruach, la dragón maligna más fuerte del mundo.

Y a su lado esta una mujer con capucha, que tenía sujetando en su mano una máscara de calavera, era Bennia, la esposa de issei quien es una mitad diosa de la muerte.

Continua.

"querido, si fueras tan amable de decirle a tu hija porque te pedimos que reflexionaras"

Aunque su voz era seria su mirada estaba más que molesta.

No solo ella, había otras siete mujeres que estaban con ella.

"yo, yo solo quise apoyar a mi hijo en su pequeño proyecto"

"dudo que ese proyecto suene tan mal ahora mismo pero..., hija, si fueras tan amable de poner a tu hermano mayor alado de tu padre te lo agradecería"

Y aunque solo fuera un pedido, se sintió más una orden que un pedido.

"si, si mama"

La chica tenía una mirada de estar asustada, y sí que tenía una buena razón para estarlo.

Le temía a su madre cuando se enoja.

La amaba pero ella sabía que debía temer a su mama cuando se enoja.

Una vez que cargo y puso a la bolsa en el suelo a lado de su papa.

Chasqueo los dedos para que desapareciera y revelara a un joven de pelo azul marino de ojos color miel castaño.

Pero parecía que la ropa de su torso fue quemada y su cara tenía algo de polvo negro del humo.

Pero su expresión solo mostraba una de completa terror al ver a sus mamas enfrente.

Mientras mordía con todas sus fuerza la mordaza de su boca.

Pero su mordaza es retirada por su hermana pelirroja.

"no sé qué tramabas con papa, pero si me implican nuestras mamas en esto, juro que destruiré toda tu colección priva de tu cuarto"

Lo dijo mientras sonría forzadamente a su hermano quien ya tenía una cara pálida.

"bien ya que estamos todos, empecemos, ¡¿QUE TIENEN EN LA CABEZA LOS DOS INBECILES?!"

En eso ambos ponen una cara en blanco y de shock.

"! SABEN TODO LO QUE CAUSARON DESPUÉS DE DESTRUIR TODO EL ESTADIO "[INFINITE DRAGÓN]" Y LUEGO DE CASI MATAR A LAS DEIDADES EN JEFE DE LAS FACCIONES NORDICAS Y OLIMPICAS!"

"pero cariño, casi no pasó nada, nadie murió"

"! DICES CASI, MANDASTE AL HOSPITAL CON QUEMADURAS DE CUARTO GRADO A UNO DE LOS LIDERES DE LA ALIANZA Y AL OTRO LO PUSISTES EN COMA TEMPORAL, APENAS SE DIO NOTICIA DE QUE DESPERTO CON PERDIDA DE MEMORIA!"

A hora quien lo regañaba era una mujer rubia de largo cabello rizado, de ojos azules, vistiendo un vestido de un solo pieza vino.

"pero fue su culpa mama revel, ellos dos nos retaron a un duelo y usaron una nueva técnica así que papa y yo decidimos crear una también usando nuestro proyecto como núcleo"

Dijo el joven issei mientras que el papa asintió con desesperación.

"entendemos que quieran luchar con los demás con todo y más si son dioses, pero hay algo que se conoce como límite, y ustedes dos siempre están propensos a destruir la existencia misma y a todos solo por dejarse llevar"

"!EEH, díganle a papa, yo no tengo que ver con eso, de entre todos mis hermanos a mí se me sello al nacer, soy el más débil de mis hermanos"

"entendemos eso, pero sabemos que el idiota de tu padre te retiró el sello momentáneamente cuando atacaron, ¿no quieras engañarnos jovencito?"

En eso, una mujer de pecho digamos promedio, grande, de pelo largo azul marino con un vestido estilo chino azul con bordes azul marino fuerte estaba alado del joven peli azul marino, ella portaba una guadaña más grande que ella misma y una máscara de un cráneo a un lado de su cara.

En eso ella le da un golpe al joven issei con la punta de su guadaña al igual que el papa del joven.

"!AAAUUCH!"

"aprendan de que ustedes dos son fuerzas de destrucción masiva a nivel dimensional, y están con niños como los dioses"

Les regaña la peli azul.

"SIII, mama"

"SIII, mi querida Bennia"

En eso el aura de las mujeres que estaban del otro lado, donde está el trono, sueltan un aura que daba más miedo que terror, o tal vez ambas cosas.

"¿mi querida Bennia?"

En ese momento el ser más fuerte supo que cometió un error al solo llamar a una de sus esposas por su nombre.

Pero volteo a ver a sus dos hijos e hizo el mayor de los sacrificios que un padre pude hacer.

Detrás de él salió un par de colas de dragón y agarraron a los dos jóvenes.

Y con algo de poder en su mano abrió la puerta mientras lanzaba a sus hijos por ella.

"!CORRAAAAN HIJOS MIOS!"

Y con el mismo poder cerro la puerta.

Pero en ese momento se oyeron gritos de un hombre, pero de repente dejaron de escucharse.

Seguramente magia insonora.

Mientras tanto ambos jóvenes seguían volando por la fuerza de su padre los lanzo.

Hasta que iban a chocar en una pared donde estaban dos espadas sacras con aura dragón slayer.

"¡¿es en serio?!"

En eso issei toma a su hermana y la abraza, se voltea para que su espalda reciba el impactó.

¡POOWWWW!

En eso ellos son detenidos en el aire, o más bien chocaron contra un escudo invisible.

En eso ellos voltean a su lado y ven a un chico rubio de ojos castaños con una barita en mano y un libro en la otra.

"¿están bien hermanos?"

* * *

…

* * *

Quien nos ayuda a detener nuestro vuelo a villa dolor es mi hermano menor vector.

Es hijo de mi madre Le Fay.

El al igual que mi hermana menor, estudian la magia a fondo, aun así, quien tiene mayor talento es mi hermana menor, superándolo en un alto margen.

Aunque su cara inexpresiva no lo muestra, se frustra mucho cuando hablamos de nuestra hermana menor Elizabeth.

Vector tiene un síndrome de inferioridad, ya que el no a descubierto nada de la magia para otras mitologías, mientras que Elizabeth sí.

"Gracias a ti, si

"veo que salieron de la sala principal, ¿Qué hicistes a hora issei?"

"solo fue un poco de esto y a aquello… nada de lo que preocuparse"

"el idiota de nuestro hermano mayor y papa casi causan un conflicto con los líderes de las facciones nórdica y olímpica al mandarlos al hospital"

"! Gamorra!"

Si, el nombre de mi hermana pelirroja es Gamorra.

"mmm. que recuerde bien, ¿no estabas sellado?"

"mmm. esto la verdad es…"

"papa se lo retiro momentáneamente para uno de sus proyectos"

"¿enserio?, me sorprende que sigamos vivos"

"ja, ja, que graciosos, no somos capases de hacer algo así"

"pero si lo son, después de todo, según mama, papa y tú ya han destruido al mundo unas cuatro veces…"

"bueno, pero solo fue cuatro veces…"

"en lo que va de la semana" dijo mientras me con ojos de poke face.

"¿enserio?, que no fueron cinco con lo de filandria?"

"bueno, la destrucción se consideró a nivel nacional así que no cuenta como mundial"

"ya veo"

Mientras mis dos hermanos discuten que es destruir un mundo y una nación, yo me fui de ahí, o trate, pero mi hermana Gamorra toma del cuello de mi ropa y dice.

"ni creas que te escaparas, por tu culpa mi tiempo libre se fue, mama me ordeno que te vigilara y eso voy a hacer"

Dijo con una determinación que me recuerda a mamá rias.

"solo iba ir a mi cuarto, ¿Cuál es el problema?"

Y los dos dicen…

"Que es tu cuarto"

"mierda…."

* * *

…

* * *

Después de correr un maratón para escapar de mi hermana, voy al sitio más seguro de la casa, una de las habitaciones secretas que encontré y la tome para mí, ni siquiera mi padre o madre saben de este cuarto.

Acercándome a una de las ventanas de castillo que queda apuntado donde se ve mejor el robot gigante.

Que por cierto, fue creado con el esfuerzo de mi hermano menor Fisto, que es hijo de mi madre sekevara agares.

Tan él cómo mi madre y algunos de mis hermanos menores se envolvieron con los mechas demasiado, con decir que están tratando de convencer a papa para que se cree un nuevo juego de peleas de robots enormes.

Y según rumores de mi abuelo, el papa de mi papa, están a dos papeleos de que sean legales las peleas de mechas.

Como seguía antes.

Para entrar en este cuarto es necesario colocar algo de poder en el marco de la ventana, cuando haiga pasado el marco blanco de la ventana a rojo, se levanta como cualquier ventana, pero esta ya no conduce al exterior si no, a un cuarto secreto en otra dimensión.

* * *

…

* * *

Me volveré a presentar, me llamo Shimiru issei, no uso el apellido de mi padre ya que mi meta es que sea reconocido como alguien fuera de la familia de los hyuoduo´s, ya que todo el mundo tiene muy alta las expectativas de nosotros.

Así que decidí usar el apellido de mi madre, pero legalmente soy un hyuoduo, muchos de mis hermanos usan el apellido de mi padre, pero solo los que son herederos de un clan, deben usar el apellido de dicho clan, como ixis, quien es el primer hijo de mama rias, el usa el apellido de Gremory, pero mi hermana Gamorra usa el de papa, así es como funciona, en caso del clan hyuoduo, cualquiera de mis hermanos puede heredar el clan, pero solo hay una condición, derrotar a mi papa.

Es por eso que no hay un heredero fijo, aun a día de hoy, papa en su estado al cien, usando todo su equipamiento, se le considera como invencible.

Ni yo, estando desellado podría vencerlo, ya que mi habilidad solo se usa cuando no tengo el sello de supresión y si es alguien de poder inferior al mío.

Pero papa es alguien cuyo poder no deja de crecer, por lo tanto siempre esta esa brecha de poder de todos nosotros.

Bueno, dejando eso de lado, actualmente estoy con el objetivo de revelar algunos misterios que se dejaron en el antiguo mundo, y si se preguntan qué paso, lo resumiré algo.

Fue destruido por Samael, después de que papa ayudara con la misión de suprimir al enemigo, para que de esa manera pudiera dar tiempo para evacuar a otra dimensión que fue creada por mi padre, con un mundo tan grande que era igual de masa que el sol, pero obvio, fue ajustado para que pudiera ser habitado, y no afectara la vida en sí.

Después de esa batalla, papa quedo en un estado tan deplorable que los médicos dicen que es un milagro que esta vivo.

Después de que los lideres apoyaran de diferentes formas para apoyar a papa ya que era el único que podía tolerar el veneno de Samael potenciado, e ir y salvar al mundo original.

Pero…

Nada fue como se planeó ya que…

Samael en su lecho de muerte dejo una autodestrucción masiva en el viejo mundo, destruyéndolo todo.

Pero papa y un grupo de súper viviente se salvaron.

Papa actualmente tiene diferentes poderes y habilidades en su brazo izquierdo.

Después de 100 años, yo nací.

Y no me quejo, papa tubo que mover cielo, mar y tierra para que yo y mis hermanos viviéramos una vida más o menos normal.

Años que disfrute muchísimo.

También asumí el objetivo de papa de ser el rey del harem, pero en ese entonces no me había fijado que ese título, solo puede portarlo la criatura más fuerte del mundo, o sea, papa.

Aun así, mi suerte con las chicas era pésima, siempre que sentía algo por una mujer, ella ya tenía novio o estaba enamorada de otro.

Así que me rendí en ello.

Aun así, espero que en un futuro yo pueda enamorarme de una buena mujer.

* * *

…

* * *

Horas después

Después de revisar mis archivos guardados en mi almacén.

Sigo sin encontrar algo que revelar.

Es difícil encontrar algo ya que el viejo mundo había más misterios, incluso el misterio del sistema de sacred gear, pero eso fue resulto ya que, se crearon las sacred gear artificiales, usando un sistema creado por Azazel, ajuka un ex rey demonio y mi papa, de esa manera, todo el mundo tiene.

Por ejemplo, ya que pedido usar la misma sacred gear que papa, poseo la [Boosted Gear Artificial] no es tan poderosa como la de papa pero sin duda es de gran ayuda.

Algunos de mis hermanos poseen otras, las ventajas de una sacred gear artificial es que puede ser extraída y no mataría al usuario como las originales.

* * *

...

* * *

Dos horas después….

Me encontraba en una de las tantas plazas comerciales del territorio hyuoduo, vestía un pantalón negro, tenis de color de negro con decoraciones rojas, una playera interior color verde fuerte, con una sudadera azul marino fuerte, no sé por qué pero mis colores favoritos siempre han sido los más oscuros.

Caminando por las plazas para ver qué puedo hacer para entretenerme, me encuentro enfrente de una hamburguesería.

En ella algo que veo que me sorprende.

Vector estaba en uno de los asientos del interior con una chica, pero lo que más me sorprende es que tenga una chica con quien salir.

La chica enfrente de él es una castaña de pelo lacio largo, ojos morados y su cuerpo podría decir que es bastante decente en proporciones.

Pero mejor me alejo para no estorbarles.

* * *

…

* * *

Dentro de la hamburguesería, yo, vector hyuoduo, el hijo del ser más fuerte, me encuentro con alguien, más bien una colega de investigación, se llama Laura Von Shesca.

Ella actualmente me cito ya que teníamos una discusión importante como colegas de investigaciones mágicas.

Y eso era…

"El [necronomicon], ¿no es libro de los muertos?"

"en parte, pero últimamente en mis investigaciones, he descubierto que ese libro tiene conocimiento de magias de otras dimensiones"

"¿de otras dimensiones?, ciertamente no descarto la idea, pero que asegura que sea verdad"

"sabía que dirías eso, pero mira"

En eso ella me entrega una hoja maltratada, o eso creía pero en lo que respecta en contenido, no era para nada normal.

"en esa hoja que te estoy dando, es una de las hojas del necronomicon, pero si vez con más detalle, ve el dibujo de alado"

En eso me enfoco en una marca, no dirá yo más que es una runa, una runa que jamás había visto, pero había un símbolo que no me daba buena espina, era un dibujo de ocho tentáculos saliendo de un punto negro del medio, del cual parece el pico de los calamares actuales.

"aun así, este documento ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"

"en el bajo mundo, se puede encontrar de todo, aun si es un artefacto valioso para las facciones, se puede conseguir ahí"

"no me digas que has estado en contacto con los comercios del "Abismo" esa gente esta tachada como terrorista, si te encuentran con ellos serás arrestada"

Le digo con preocupación, ella es de las que tiende a meterse en líos, más de una vez he usado a mis conexiones para sacarla de esos problemas.

"ya, ya, no seas como mi papa, aun así ¿no te interesa descubrir algo que tu hermana no podría lograr?"

Esta maldita, usando a i hermana como incentivo, pero la verdad no puedo dejar esto de lado, necesito superarla como de lugar.

"está bien, te ayudare, pero sabes dónde está el libro completo ¿no?"

"por supuesto, no te citaría a medias, pero necesitamos más poder de nuestro lado, al lugar que vamos es muy peligroso, necesitamos un "milagro" "

"un milagro, yo tengo a un milagro más que listo para ayudarnos"

En eso, un joven peli azul estornudo.

* * *

…

* * *

En una sala oscura, fuera del territorio hyuoduo.

Estaban reunidos tres personas y otra que estaba en el hombro de otra.

Esas tres sombras son vector, Laura, Gamorra y issei.

"!¿porque me amordazan siempre?!"

"porque puedes arruinar el círculo mágico si te dejamos libre idiota hermano mayor"

Dijo Gamorra mientras sonreía al ver el círculo mágico.

" _Mierda, Gamorra es una de mis hermanas que les gusta la aventura del peligro, te maldigo vector_ "

Pensó issei mientras miraba con ira a vector.

"tranquilo, tranquilo, solo necesitamos tu ayuda issei"

"que recuerde yo, amordazar a alguien no es una forma de pedir ayuda, (BLEEEE)"

Issei le saco la lengua a vector.

En eso el círculo mágico resplandece a su máximo esplendor.

"con esto, podemos ir al viejo mundo o lo que quede de él"

"¿pero a que vamos, aun no me lo han dicho?"

"fum, fum, pues alégrate Oni-san, yo Laura y tu hermano vector descubriremos la magia prohibida de otra dimensión, vamos a ir por el necronomicon"

"!¿QUEEEEE?!"

…

En un vacío oscuro, donde no se ve nada más que oscuridad, parece un círculo mágico color verde, cuyo emblema aparece el costado de la cara de un dragón con un sombrero del tipo mago.

Del círculo mágico genera una burbuja de energía roja con toques verdes.

Dentro de la burbuja se materializan, Laura, vector, Gamorra e issei.

"ya estamos, dentro del viejo mundo"

* * *

…

* * *

En el nuevo mundo, donde está el territorio hyuoduo.

Vemos una sala dentro del castillo hyuoduo.

De la cual se encuentra atada una persona con un cartel de "Reflexionaré mis faltas de respeto"

La cara de hyuoduo issei era la de alguien amordazado, literalmente, con algunos rasguños en su cara.

En eso, un círculo mágico carmesí aparece en su oído.

"issei, hay una emergencia, alguien ha abierto un puente al viejo mundo, la energía procede cercas de tu territorio, según identificamos, es alguien de tus hijos"

"!¿QUE DICES?!"

Muy pocas veces issei se enojaba con alguno de sus hijos, pero a hora, literalmente exploto.

Distándose de la soga que lo suspendía en el aire, empieza a caminar rumbo a las coordenadas que le mandaron.

En eso, un círculo mágico vuelve a aparecer y dice.

"Revel, llama y reúne al equipo, iremos al viejo mundo atraer devuelta nuestros hijos"

La cara de issei más que de enojo, era de preocupación.

"si, issei-sama"

El círculo mágico despareció, y de ello issei abría la puerta del salón de una patada, rompiendo la puerta.

"Cuthulu, si tocas un solo cabello de mis hijos, te juro que devoraré tu alma y te torturare por toda la eternidad, junto a tus bastardos"

Con ira y enojo, cuernos carmesí salieron de la frente y costados de la cabeza de issei.

Los ojos se volvieron rojos con la pupila rasgada.

Una llama blanca con toques carmesí apareció en medio de sus cuerno, como si fuera una corona de un rey pero hecha de fuego.

"ya no habrá segundas oportunidades, es tu fin ¡BASTARDO!"

Y con un ojo cubierto de fuego carmesí, desapareció del lugar en un ínstate.

* * *

[Continuara…]


End file.
